Truth or Dare
by Pendragon Sedai
Summary: Hermione gets dared to do something terrible and the consequences are even more horrifying...
1. Nightmares

Hello to all of you! Some of you have already read this story, but you will need to read it again, as it has been changed due to much needed revisions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters, just the plot of this story.

"Miss Granger, wake up."

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. 'Oh no.' McGonagall looked down at her Head Girl as Hermione realized what happened. 'I fell asleep.'

"Are you quite alright, Miss Granger? It is very unlike you to fall asleep in class."

Moaning, Hermione tried to come to full awareness. "I am so sorry, Professor. I haven't been sleeping well lately, but I haven't been able to go see Madame Pomphrey." She yawned and blinked a few times as McGonagall gathered her books and handed them to Harry.

"Well, now you do. I want you to go to the hospital wing and have Madame Pomphrey give you some Dreamless Sleep potion, alright? This is your last class anyway. Now go and get some sleep." McGonagall helped Hermione to her feet. "Potter, since you've got the spell down, why don't you go with her, make sure she gets to the hospital wing alright. The rest of you, get back to work."

Once out in the hall, Harry put his arm around her. "Why haven't you been sleeping, 'Mione?" He asked as he led her to the hospital wing. "Ginny says you've been having nightmares?" He explained that his girlfriend had heard Hermione screaming in her sleep several nights in a row. Hermione grew paler than she already was.

"She heard me?" At his nod, she took a deep breath. "I have been having nightmares, Harry. The thing is I always forget them when I wake up, the only bit I can remember is being terrified of something and knowing that I don't dare go back to sleep or it'll come back." Harry didn't say anything, just patted her back. After all, what could he really say? Once at the hospital wing, he explained to Madame Pomphrey why Hermione looked like she was about to collapse.

"Oh dear, nightmares is it? Well, all I can do is give you some Dreamless Sleep and let you rest." Madame Pomphrey led Hermione to one of the beds. "Thank you Mr. Potter, you may return to class." Harry gave Hermione a final worried look before leaving. After he had gone, Madame Pomphrey went to a nearby cabinet and selected a light blue crystal phial and measured out a small dosage, murmuring to herself. "I'll have to have Severus make another batch. Honestly, between him and the seventh years, it's impossible to keep it in stock." She handed Hermione the glass of milky blue potion.

"Professor Snape uses Dreamless Sleep? What for?" Hermione asked as she took a sip. It didn't taste all that bad, she decided, and drank the rest as Madame Pomphrey smiled sadly.

"Yes, I'm afraid he has terrible nightmares. Oh! You aren't supposed to know that, but you already know so much about the state of things. His past haunts him, my dear, but I suppose that's to be expected. Anyway, have a nice nap, dear." Madame Pomphrey turned off the light and went to her office, leaving Hermione to sleep.

Which she did, but not a Dreamless Sleep. For whatever reason, the potion didn't work properly. The dream started out just like her nightmares usually did, with Hermione waking up, not in the Head Girl's room or the hospital wing, but in the seventh year dorm.

'That's odd. How id I end up here?' she sat up in bed and looked around. All was quiet for once in the tower and she quickly realized why. All of the beds were empty and so was the rest of the tower, she discovered as she walked downstairs. "It's like I'm the only one in the castle" She whispered, her voice echoing in the hall as she walked through the portrait hole where no Fat Lady questioned her being up so late. Hermione walked down toward the Great Hall and her footsteps seemed deafening in the silence.

"I dare you!" A voice whispered from behind Hermione. She stopped and, looking around, saw no one. She muttered a spell and her wand tip lit up. Nothing appeared in the weak light.

"Who's there? Hello?"

"I dare you!" More whispers all around her. Hermione spun around to locate them. Shadows clung to the edge of the light, illuminating nothing. "I dare you!"

"I dare you!"

"I dare you to run!" Each voice yelled and the shadows crept forward. Hermione gave up figuring out where the voices were just as the light form her wand flickered. It flickered again, as if someone was trying to blow it out. Hermione backed away, farther down the hall, away from the safety of the Gryffindor tower. The shadows followed, pushing back the light as they advanced. More whispers, closer this time, breaths grazing her outstretched hand and nipping the edge of the light.

"Run!"

"I dare you!"

"Run!"

"I dare you to run!" The shadows lunged for her, swallowing the light completely. With a low cry, Hermione turned and ran away from the voices and the shadows, but they followed her, always staying on the edge of the light, whispering to her.

'Where can I go? Merlin, what do I do?' she tried to turn towards McGonagall's office, but was turned away by voices in the doorway.

"Run!"

"I dare you!"

Crying now, Hermione headed to the Headmaster's office, knowing that Dumbledore could help her. Once more she was forced from her chosen path by the voices. It was then that she realized what was happening.

'Merlin, I'm being herded away from the safe places!' She thought quickly. 'Where can I go where I'll be safe?' The shadows crept closer, this time reaching out for her. She felt, but couldn't see, the hands scratching and pinching. She made up her mind and ran for the dungeon. She knew where to go, but would she be safe? I'll have to chance it; she decided and ran for the dungeon, with the voices close behind.

So close, just a little farther! Hermione opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. Facing the door, she waited for the voices to break through. She could feel them just outside, wanting in, but unable to and she leaned against the door, sobbing with relief.

"Ah, just in time for detention, Miss Granger." Hermione turned around and ran to the desk.

"Professor, thank Merlin you're here! There's something out…detention?" She stopped a few feet short of Snape's desk. He hadn't even looked up from the papers he was grading when she ran in. "What did I…"

"You know very well what you did!" Snape pushed himself away from the desk angrily, nearly knocking a bottle of ink over as he crossed behind it to stand directly in front of Hermione. "Daring to come into my classroom and…"

Snape suddenly grabbed Hermione's shoulders and pulled her to him. She smelled a spicy fragrance like that of tree sprite tears, used in many potions. She stared up at him, confused and frightened as he lips slowly descended upon hers. They were softer than she'd expected…

Screaming, Hermione woke and found herself in the hospital wing with Madame Pomphrey standing over her.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" Hermione just sat there, shocked. "Miss Granger, relax and drink this. It will put you into a deep sleep." Hermione drank the icy potion and immediately fell into a sleep where her nightmares couldn't reach her.

I hope you all liked this version! More to come soon!


	2. Dreams and Games

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter and its characters.

Severus woke up in an unusually good mood. Why, he had no idea, but as he readied himself for the day ahead, fragments of last night's dream fluttered back to him.

_ It was just after dinner. Severus had skipped the meal, as he often did, and was almost through with grading the three foot papers he had assigned his first years. A migraine was beginning to set in as wrote a grade of _Poor_ on a paper. Why on earth would anyone confuse a bezoar with a troll's gall stone? Everyone knew that a gal stone from a troll would instantly put a person in a coma that no magic could break, save deep magic that few knew._

_ Sighing, Severus turned to the seventh year papers. The top paper was Granger's a full two feet past the three and a half feet assigned. Instead of reading it, he put Granger's paper on the bottom of the pile. As he began to grade a Hufflepuff's paper, the mark on his left forearm twitched. It hurt, but not as much as it should, if the Dark Lord was calling him. It felt more like a signal that a Dark presence was near._

_ Something was approaching he knew, but his body wouldn't do as he wanted. Instead of standing up to find out what was coming, Severus remained seated, grading papers. He tried to look up when someone burst through his door and slammed it shut again. The sound of relieved sobbing broke the silence._

"_Ah, just in time for detention, Miss granger." Severus heard his voice say. He tried to raise his eyes to look at the girl, but they remained fixed on the paper before him. 'Granger? What is she doing here?' he heard her slight gasp as she turned toward the sound of his voice._

"_Oh, Professor, Thank Merlin you're here! There's something out…detention?" He heard her move toward his desk and stop a few feet shy of it. "What did I…?" _

"_You know very well what you did!" His body rose angrily, but he was confused. 'What did she do? Why am I so angry? She's a know-it-all Gryffindor with an annoying habit of usually being right, but she's never actually angered me.' Eh thought as he moved to stand in front of Granger. Once more his voice spoke with no control. "Daring to come into my classroom and…"_

_ Suddenly his arms grabbed and pulled Granger to him and he was, in that instant, back in control of his body. He looked into her eyes. She was frightened and confused, but Severus only knew that for this one moment she was not an insufferable know-it-all, but a young woman with slightly frizzy thick hair, even teeth and doe-like eyes. For this instant, she was not "Granger," she was "Hermione" in his thoughts._

_ Something snapped in his mind and he slowly bent his head and kissed her._

Severus paused and smiled a little as he put on his robe. He'd had this dream before, but had always woken before the girl's identity had been revealed. He then realized just what had occurred. He, Severus Snape, had had a dream about kissing a student. Not just any student. He had kissed Hermione granger. And it had been a pleasant dream!

He groaned and justified his pleasure as merely a more pleasant change from his usual nightmares of torture and pain. 'But why Granger? Why a student at all?' he wondered just as Albus walked in, his eyes glittering. 'Sweet Merlin, what now?'

"Good morning, Severus. Poppy has informed me that you did not see her last night for your Dreamless Sleep dose, so I came to check on you. Did you sleep well?" Albus motioned for Severus to walk with him as he spoke. Severus slid his wand into a pocket, sighing as he followed Albus toward the Great Hall.

"I simply forgot Albus. I was up late last night grading exams and yes, I slept well for once. Exhaustion does that." He had been extremely exhausted yesterday. Nightmares plagues his sleep and only Dreamless Sleep potion seemed to help, but lately it had only lessened the nightmares, made them less vivid, but he still woke in the middle of the night unable to go back to sleep.

Albus watched him for a moment. "Are you sure you are fine?"

"Yes, Albus! I am quite fine." Severus then fell silent and remained so as the two of them entered the Great Hall and sat down to breakfast.

Every few minutes Severus would look up at the Gryffindor table where Granger sat, picking at her food. Potter and Weasely watched her, taking care it seemed, to make her smile often. Severus noted that Granger looked rather sickly; something Albus seemed to have picked up on as well.

"Miss Granger still looks unwell, Minerva. I thought you sent her to Poppy yesterday." Minerva leaned forward from the other side of Albus, worry plain to see on her face.

"I did, Albus. The poor girl hasn't been sleeping well so I sent her to get some rest. Poppy gave her some Dreamless Sleep potion, but it wasn't strong enough. Poppy said that Miss Granger screamed for a full ten minutes before becoming calm enough to wake. Couldn't say a word, so Poppy gave her a Deep Sleep dose." Minerva leaned farther forward to address Severus. "Poppy also needs more Dreamless Sleep, Severus, if you don't mind."

"Severus inclined his head to her and looked at the Gryffindor table. Granger looked exhausted, but she smiled at something the Weasley girl said and Severus was reminded of his dream. Why her? Why Granger? It was a nice change, however, from his usual dreams, he admitted to himself as he continued to watch her.

After a few moments, she looked up and met his gaze. She looked so weary, but she gave him a small, nervous smile. Severus turned away, but couldn't stop the tingling warmth that ran through his body. 'Why her?' he wondered again. A few minutes later, Severus left the great Hall, passing the Gryffindor table without a glance.

Hermione watched him go before yawning widely. She opened her eyes to see Ron watching her with worried eyes. He reached across the table to touch her hand.

"You alright, 'Mione?" Ron and Harry had been asking that all morning, but she had yet to tell them what had happened last night, so she just smiled tiredly.

"I'm fine. The Dreamless Sleep potion didn't work, so Madame Pomphrey had to give me a dose of Deep Sleep to pretty much knock me out." Hermione had finally been able to sleep, but Madame Pomphrey had had to wake her up before the sedative wore off, so she was still exhausted.

Harry looked up from his sausage, still chewing. "What do you mean the potion didn't work? Didn't she give you the right dosage?"

"Yeah, but I still had horrible nightmares."

"What about?" Harry stopped eating and concentrated on his friend. Ginny had been listening as well and poke up, her eyes wide.

"Was it You-Know-Who?"

"No, it was terrifying though." Hermione told them everything except for the bit where Snape kissed her. Such things weren't for breakfast talk. She'd tell them later…maybe.

Harry thought for a minute. "The voices kept saying 'I dare you'? Like Truth or Dare?"

"Yeah, but it was more of a challenge. I didn't really have a choice. I had to run."

"What's Truth or Dare?" Ginny looked from Harry to Hermione, who laughed.

"Truth or Dare is a Muggle game. Several people get together, usually sitting in a circle. The first person picks another and has them choose either Truth or Dare. If that person picks Truth, then a question is asked that must be answered with the truth." Harry grinned and picked up the explanation.

"If a person chooses Dare, then that person would be dared to do something. It's usually harmless, like playing a prank on someone, but if it's too uncomfortable to do, then one alternative choice is given."

"So you have to do one or the other?" Ron asked.

"Right. If you decide to back out, you're seen as a coward by those who play. But you have to be careful what you use as dares. Nothing immoral unless you give a more acceptable alternative." Hermione yawned as she finished explaining.

Ginny looked at her watch and grinned excitedly.

"We still have fifteen minutes, let's play it! I'll start!" She looked around and chose Harry. He laughed and shrugged, choosing Truth. "Ok then…was Cho your first kiss?" She asked, knowing that the answer was yes, but Harry blushed.

"Er…no…" He didn't elaborate, but quickly continued the game. "Right then. 'Mione, your turn."

"Dare, then."

Harry raised his eyebrows and conferred with Ron and Ginny for a moment. Ginny giggled as they decided on a dare and Harry smiled as he gave it.

"Alright, I dare you to get less than an Acceptable on our Potions test today."

"What? You're kidding! How can I possibly fail a test on purpose?" Hermione stared at them. "Inconceivable. What's the alternative?"

Unsurprised, Harry conferred with the Weasleys once more. Ginny muttered something and Ron shook his head.

"No way! She wouldn't! She'd rather fail…oh…right."

Harry nodded, grinning madly as he turned back to Hermione. "You either have to fail the test or kiss the teacher. Which one is it?"

Hermione paled as the voices from her nightmares whispered in her head.

"_I dare you!"_

"_Daring to come into my classroom and…"_

Harry noticed her paleness. "Hermione, you really don't have to do either. Besides, we have three classes until Potions, so you can wrestle with your conscience about failing a test until then."

Hermione nodded, not saying a word. The bell rang and Ron helped her to her feet, noticing as he did so that she was shaking.

"Harry's right, 'Mione. You don't have to do either. It's just a stupid game and you're not a coward either way. You're not looking well anyway."

"No, it's fine. I'm alright Ron. Really." She added at his skeptical look. "I'm still tired, I guess. I'll be fine."

Ron shrugged. Ginny went to her Care of Magical Creatures class while Harry and Hermione followed Ron to Defense Against the Dark Arts. The whole time, Hermione was thinking.

'What in the name of Merlin am I going to do?"

Once again, I hope you all liked it!


	3. The Dare

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters or places. The plot only do I own.

Chapter Three

"The trolls finally realised a plan that would force the wizards out of their village and…"Professor Binns was droning on about some troll uprising, but Hermione wasn't paying attention. She had until the end of History to choose her dare. But what about her dream?

'Is it just coincidence that I was dared to kiss Snape after that dream? If I kiss Snape, I'll be expelled for sure! Surely it can't be that hard to fail a test, but on purpose? Can I fail on purpose?' she thought as she nodded off as is usual in Binns' class.

_ She was walking toward the dungeons when Peeves popped up with a bag of dungbombs in his hand._

_ "Wee student lassie shouldn't be out and about, not now! Peevsie should call for Filch, he should!" The poltergeist turned to call Filch, the stopped and turned back around. Without warning, Peeves whooshed down into Hermione's face, his usually jovial face now strangely serious. He looked around quickly before whispering to her._

_ "You're good for him, you know. Been a long time since he's been happy. But 'ware, lassie, the shadows have eyes and ears and they aren't happy. Remember this date; it'll help you get past the first trouble. December 1893. Remember!" Peeves cackled suddenly and threw a dungbomb at Hermione, screaming, "Filch! Student in the dungeon! Filch!"_

"Hermione! Wakeup!" She opened her eyes as Harry continued to shake her. "Come on! History's over, it's time for Potions!" She jerked up.

"Hu-what? Already?" Hermione groaned as she stuffed her books into her pack, but stopped and pulled out a book. It was her well-worn copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. She remembered the date Peeves had whispered in her dream and opened the book.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron sighed as she reached out a hand and he pulled her to her feet. "We don't have time; we're going to be late!"

Hermione just stood there, staring at the book. It had opened to a page with the heading: _Student-Teacher Relations_. In bold, about half-way down the page was the date **December 1893**. She quickly scanned the page as the three of them made their way to the dungeon, all the while hearing Peeves' voice.

_ "You're good for him…but 'ware…shadows have eyes…Remember!"_

How was this going to help at all? _It'll help you get past the first trouble_. How? Her first trouble was figuring out what she was going to do. Wait. There it was:

_ A teacher must not become emotionally involved with an underage student, but if that student is in his or her seventh year, has reached the legal age of adulthood, and is consenting, there can be no legal action taken against either the teacher or the student, as proved in the case _Grant vs. Brombleby_ in which Professor Dilius Fint Brombleby was found to have been in a romantic relationship with a seventh year Prefect, Amelie Grant. The girl's father attempted to have Brombleby arrested, but as the girl was 17 when their relationship started, it was ruled that, as consenting adults, their union could not be fought. _

_ The Headmistress, Amoria Lightpuff, decided not to expel Ms. Grant, as she would be graduating at the end of the year._

_ Keep in mind that student-teacher relationships are looked down upon by society and that the teacher in question cannot show any affection or favouritism toward the student while in a classroom setting._

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Well, at least she had an argument to take to Dumbledore for when she kissed Snape. She stopped moving as she realised what had just happened. In her mind, she had just said 'when she kissed Snape'. She stood there for a moment, thinking about this decision. 'Is that what I'm going to do?' Why not? She could think of a lot of reasons 'why not', but it's not like she was in a romantic relationship with Snape, it was just a dare and who knew, maybe it would make those dreams go away.

"Hermione, you ok?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Harry." She knew what to do now. The three Gryffindors walked into class and sat down. The only problem is how? How was she going to kiss the teacher? She jumped when Ron touched her shoulder and turn her head to look at him.

"Have you decided how you're going to fail the test? It's not that difficult really, if you need some help."

"I'm not going to."

"Because I could help you…wait, what?" He stared at her, incredulously as her words sank in. "You mean you're going to…"

"Deduct ten points from Gryffindor each? Why, yes, Weasely, that's exactly what I'm going to do, so be quiet!" Snape snapped as he walked in. "today you will be attempting to make an Animus Nullus potion, used to make a person forget events within a certain time period. It is temporary, and not as damaging as a mind-wipe, as it only hides the memory instead of blocking it entirely.

If you can make the potion correctly, you will pass the test. Instructions are on the board. Now, get to work," Snape said as the Slytherins and Gryffindors scurried to gather ingredients.

"Why the hell would you kiss that git, 'Mione?" Ron whispered as he began to slice fadeleaf stems. "All you have to do is mess up a simple potion!"

"I didn't tell you everything about my dream, Ron," Hermione paused as Snape walked by them, and then continued, telling Ron about her dreams. "I've been having dreams like this since the end of last year. Maybe if I kiss him, the dreams will go away."

"You know you'll get expelled! Go to Dumbledore, I'll bet he can think of a way to get rid of those dreams without you having to kiss the teacher!" Ron hissed the last three words. "Just because you dreamed that _Peeves_, of all people, told you that it was ok! It was just…a…dream, Hermione."

Suddenly, Neville's potion turned bright yellow, instead of pale purple, and began bubbling madly. Snape snarled as she strode over to the table where Neville and Harry were sitting. Harry backed away from the cauldron and joined Ron and Hermione.

"Great. He'd better now screw up my potion. I was actually doing it right!" Harry sighed, and then looked at his friends' faces. "What's wrong?"

"She's not going to fail the test." Ron said in a monotone, while glaring whole swords at Hermione, who ignored them and continued working on her potion.

"She's not going to…you mean…Merlin!" Harry stared at Hermione, just as Ron had, but she ignored him. Before Harry could say anything, Snape vanished Neville's potion.

"Longbottom, you fool! Stir the potion COUNTERCLOCKWISE! Twenty points from Gryffindor for you inane inability to follow directions. You fail the test, obviously, so get out of my sight!"

Relieved that his potion hadn't been destroyed, Harry went back to his table as Neville ran out. Ron sighed, exasperated, and Hermione touched his hand.

"Ron, you don't understand…"

"There's quite a lot that he doesn't understand, but what is it this time?" Hermione paled as she looked up at Snape. "Well, Granger? I assume it's something so dreadfully important that you simply must talk about it."

Hermione stood, her legs shaking as she looked over at Harry, who stared at her, slack-jawed. Ron put his head down with a groan, not wanting to watch his friend get killed by Snape.

Hermione looked up at the Professor. His sneer drained away as she rose up onto her toes and lightly pressed her lips to his. They were just as soft as they'd been in her dream, Hermione noticed, but barely registered the collective gasp from the class. The kiss only lasted a moment. Hermione backed away and waited for a curse to hit her with her eyes glued to the floor. But, surprisingly, nothing happened. She looked up to see Snape walking away. He paused and looked around at the class who were all staring at him, just as surprised as Hermione that he hadn't cursed her.

"What are you fools staring at? Get back to work…NOW!" There was a scurry of motion as everyone turned back to bottling their potions, but Hermione sat down slowly. She looked at Ron, but he just bottled up his potion without saying a word to her and left, not even looking back.

Harry was still staring at her and she flushed suddenly and looked away. She bottled her own potion, but stayed seated. She knew Snape would tell her to stay, so she began thinking up an explanation as the classroom slowly emptied, students whispering to each other and looking back at Hermione.

Harry was the last to leave and looked back at Hermione after turning in his potion. She smiled weakly at him and he gave her an encouraging nod in return.

"I'll wait outside," he mouthed and she nodded.

"Miss Granger. Come here." Wincing, she stood and walked over to Snape's desk. Her it come. I'll be marched up to the Headmaster's office and Snape will try to get me expelled. She stood at the desk for a few moments before Snape finally looked up at her. His expression was carefully blank.

"Miss Granger, do you realise how much trouble you just caused with that…that stunt? No matter, I am escorting you, and Potter, up to the Headmaster's office. I do hope you can explain yourself." He spoke in a normal tone, but his eyes were hard. "As I have another class to teach, you and Potter, and Weasely if he's out there, will wait in my office."

Hermione didn't move as Snape stood and opened the door. Harry and Ginny were waiting outside, Ginny having just arrived to find out what had happened. Ron was nowhere in sight. Their eyes to the floor, they joined Hermione at the desk and Ginny tried to defend her friend.

"Professor, I…"

"Silence, Miss Weasely. I am not interested in anything you have to say at the moment. Go into my office. Get out of my sight!" He added vehemently when they remained rooted in place. Ginny jumped and the three of them headed to his office.

Once inside, Hermione looked around for a place to sit. The office was dark with no windows and the only light was a lamp on the desk that Harry turned on. The only chair was Snape's desk chair, so they sat on the floor and Ginny looked over at Hermione.

"So…you kissed him, huh?"


	4. The Consequence

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.

Chapter Four: The Consequence

"So, you kissed him, huh?" Ginny said, once the silence became too much for her. Hermione groaned and nodded, not surprised at Ginny's shock. It shocked her too. "Ok, why did you do it? What on earth were you thinking? Was it too hard to just fail the test and why isn't Ron here?"

"Quiet, Ginny," Harry said and Hermione groaned again, laying her head on his shoulder. He put an arm around her and patted her shoulder. "Everything will be aright, 'Mione, but what happened? I talked to Ron out in the hall; he said something about you r priorities needing a straightening out, something about your dream and not telling us everything. What was he talking about?"

Hermione sighed. Ron had every right to be mad at her; this wasn't the time or place. She had to focus on not getting expelled. "He's right, I didn't tell you everything, but there were so many people, I couldn't tell you the rest—"

"So what did you leave out? The bit where you run into Snape mouth-first? Or maybe you didn't run into his classroom, you ran into his private quarters. Was kissing all you did in your dream, 'Mione?" Harry asked. His eyes flashed angrily and Hermione stared at him.

"No, Harry, it wasn't like that!" She said, sitting up. "I've been having these dreams for a while now. They're nightmares. I don't enjoy them! The fact is, yes, the kissing Snape bit was the most enjoyable part, but shouldn't that tell you how bad he nightmares are? I still wake up screaming after he kisses me."

"Harry, calm down," Ginny sighed and massaged her forehead, "Hermione, do you know that you are most likely going to be expelled? We didn't mean for you to actually kiss the professor. You should have just failed the test and then you should have gone to Dumbledore about your dreams."

Hermione knew that Ginny was right, but there was still the dream about Peeves. She opened her mouth to explain that to them, but Harry spoke first.

"Honestly, Hermione, why _didn't_ you tell Dumbledore about these dreams? D'you think that acting out your dreams will make them go away?" Harry asked. His face red with anger and his knuckles clenched tightly against his knees. Hermione shook her head.

"Look, will you listen to me for a few minutes and let me tell you the rest of the story?" When both Harry and Ginny nodded, Hermione continues and told them about what Peeves had said in her dream.

Once she had finished, the door opened and Snape walked in, not giving the other two a chance to say a word. He walked past the three of them sitting in the middle of the floor and went straight for the cabinet right behind Hermione. He pulled a pale green vial out of the cabinet and poured a small amount of pearlescent liquid into a glass and downed it. He stood still for a few minutes before turning to glare at the students.

"Stand up and get off of the floor." The Gryffindors quickly did as they were told and Harry and Hermione turned to face Snape. She swallowed hard when she did so, as Snape stood directly behind her so that she had brushed his robe when she turned around. She looked up into his eyes, but he wasn't looking at her, just standing there rubbing his eyes, so she took a few steps back.

Snape finally opened his eyes and glared at them.

"Gather your things, I'm taking you to the Headmaster and I don't want to hear a word out of any of you. Quickly!"

**Snape's POV**

Severus followed them out of his office, rubbing his eyes again. The potion he had just downed was slowly getting rid of the migraine that the fourth years always gave him, but this time he class had only impounded the headache. He had tried to fore the thought of Granger out of this mind, but his words from last night's dream kept echoing in his ears.

"_Daring to come into my classroom and –"_ Followed by the vision of Granger rising up on her toes and pressing her lips to his. They had been just as soft as they had been in his dream.

Snape inwardly groaned and, forcing Granger out of his mind turned it to the pars that Potter and the Weasleys had to have played, but he couldn't think of why they would have told her to kiss him, nor why she would have listened to them. Granger was supposed to be the smart one of the group, so Severus couldn't think of a reason behind the girl's actions.

"Professor, what's the password? Professor?" Potter's voice broke through Severus' thought. They had arrived at the door to Albus' office. Severus growled the password (peppermint slug) and the four of them ascended to the outer office, where he spoke up.

"You three will not speak until you are told to, do you understand?" Granger caught his eye and nodded, though he could tell she had something to say. He nodded at her to open the door. Albus was sitting at his desk and smiled when they walked in.

"Ah, Miss Granger! Oh, and Miss Weasely, Harry and Severus! Come in, would you like some lemon drops?" Albus' eyes twinkled and he held out a bowl of candies.

"Albus, we are not here for a simple chat."

"I am quite aware of that, but that's no reason not to be hospitable while we wait for Professor McGonagall, if that is alright with you?"

Severus nodded and Albus went to his fireplace and tossed a handful of Floo Powder into it. He stuck his head in the flames and called for Minerva to come to his office. A few moments later, she stepped through the fire.

"Yes, Albus? Oh, hello Severus, children." Minerva added when she saw that the Headmaster had company. Severus saw her smile when she looked at Granger.

_ Teacher's pet._

"Albus, if you don't mind, this is very serious." Reaching out a hand, Severus pushed Granger forward a few steps. Albus inclined his head in acknowledgement and Minerva's smile faded.

"What's happened? Are you alright, Miss Granger?" Minerva began fussing over the girl and Severus snapped.

"Your favourite student kissed me during her Potions test." Severus grumbled and Minerva stopped her fussing and looked down at Granger, her eyes wide, while Albus merely smiled with that infernal twinkle in his eyes. Potter broke the silence, clearing his throat to get their attention.

"She only did it because I dared her to…sort of." His face went red and he looked at the floor. The Weasely girl groaned.

"We didn't expect her to kiss you, Professor. It was either she fail the test on purpose or kiss you, but it was only to get her to not be perfect."

Somewhat, no, quite surprised at this, Severus looked at the three students. Potter still had his eyes to the floor and Granger had yet to move, her expression carefully blank and not looking into anyone's eyes.

"Be that as it may, Granger should not have done what she did."

Minerva finally spoke, but didn't take her eyes off of the girl. "Now, Severus, I'm sure Miss Granger was aware of the consequences of her actions, weren't you, dear?"

Granger now had a chance to defend herself, but she just stood there a moment. Now that she was in the Headmaster's office, Severus could see that she knew she had made a huge mistake. Too late now, he thought as she finally looked up at Albus.

"Er…well, I know I'll get detention, Professor, but I can't be expelled." She looked over at Severus as she said the last part. We'll see about that, he thought.

Albus' smile widened and he winked at her as Severus scoffed behind her. "Can't be expelled, Granger? I don't know who told you that, but…"

"She's right, Severus." The portrait of Dilys Derwent interrupted and Severus glared daggers at the picture. He had always hated those meddling pictures. "Don't look at me like that. The girl is right, she can't be expelled."

"Kindly explain yourself, Dilys." Minerva was also staring at Derwent, but with a slightly less malicious glare. The portrait preened a bit before clearing his throat.

"Hem, very well. You see, in 1893 is was discovered that Corliss Brombleby, a Charms Professor, was dating Amelie Grant, a seventh year student—"

Minerva gasped at the thought of a teacher in a relationship with a student, but Derwent continued speaking.

"—Miss Grant's father tried to get the Wizengamot to take action against Brombleby, but the court decided that nothing illegal had occurred, seeing as Miss Grand was of legal age and Brombleby didn't show any favouritism to her class. Of course, it was looked down upon because of the age difference, but nothing happened to them."

There was silence for a few moments after Derwent stopped talking and then Potter just had to open his mouth.

"So Hermione can't be expelled?"

No one said he was bright.

"Quite right, Harry. But Severus is free to give Miss Granger as much detention as he feels she deserves." Albus inclined his head toward Severus.

Severus wasn't sure what to think. Of course he would give her detention, but would it be only for looks? After all, he had been pleasantly surprised when Granger had kissed him, had even thought of kissing her back, but it wasn't right. What would the rest of the school think?

"Of course, Miss Granger's most harsh punishment will be the reaction of her peers."

Severus looked at Albus and was somewhat, no, very surprised to see understanding in his eyes. Granger seemed to be unaware of her surroundings, but Albus' words work her up and she blushed.

"I'll just tell them the truth."

Potter smiled. "You'll tell them that you'd rather kiss your Professor than fail a test? I think they'd believe it."

Albus smiled as well and Severus stared at Potter as if he had revealed the answer to life, the universe and everything. Granger had opted to kiss him instead of simply messing up a potion. What did that mean? Was there more to this? He couldn't think of a good reason why any student would choose to kiss her teacher, especially a teacher that her house despised. Merlin, most of the Slytherins in that class had Death Eater parents. Perfect, just perfect.

Again, Granger blushed and Minerva cleared her throat.

"Well, Miss Granger, as glad as I am that you did not purposefully fail a test, couldn't you have done something else?"

The girl looked over at Potter and the Weasely girl nervously. There was something else that she didn't want them to hear. Something about her that Potter didn't know? Today was full of surprises.

As her silence continued, Albus asked the other two Gryffindors to wait outside the office. After a few protestations, they left and he motioned for Granger to take a seat on the chair next to where Severus was standing. She did, but kept fidgeting. She hadn't looked at Severus since the kiss, but he watched her carefully for signs of shock.

"Miss Granger, please explain the real reason you did what you did." Albus spoke softly, but his tone was firm and, after a few more moments of silence, Granger spoke.

"Er…well, I've been having very odd dreams lately. Dreams that I'm running through the castle being…herded…toward the dungeons by invisible hands and voices. In every dream, I run into the Potions classroom, where I am safe from the…things."

Not possible…could her dreams be…were they…sharing…?

"Professor Snape is always grading papers when I run in crying. When the door closes, he always says—"

"—'Ah, just in time for detention, Miss Granger.'" Severus finished her sentence in shock. "Then Granger says—"

"—'Thank Merlin you're here! There's something out…detention?'" Granger finally looked up at him, her eyes full of shock, wonder, and fear. They looked at each other in silence for a long moment before Granger tied it up in a ribbon. "And then he kisses me…"

"Albus, what does this mean? Are they sharing dreams?" Minerva's voice trembled and Severus tore his eyes away from Granger and over to Albus, whose eyes had lost their sparkle.

He was watching them with an odd look of fear and worry on his face and Severus knew he was thinking about the implications of a Death Eater sharing dreams with Potter's best friend.

"I know what you are concerned about, Albus, and you're right. He won't be happy, but I have been able to keep him out of my mind since the dreams started." Not that the Dark Lord had really tried, but Severus had built up strong walls around those dreams. He didn't want anyone seeing them. They were private.

"You must make sure he doesn't find out that you and Miss Granger are sharing dreams. If he does, then I am sure he will find a way to use it to his advantage."

"But Albus, surely those dreams don't mean anything!" horrified, Minerva moved to stand beside Granger, who seemed to realise what was happening. She, too, looked horrified.

"They didn't, Professor. The dreams didn't mean anything until I actually kissed Professor Snape. They were just coincidence and neither of us knew we were sharing dreams. Now it means that we are connected."

"Quite right, Miss Granger. And, as Severus is connected to you, he is connected to Harry through you."

A dark silence fell upon the room as the complications of this statement appeared to the occupants. A chill ran down their spines as Granger said it aloud.

"Which means that V-Voldemort will have a connection to Harry."


	5. Detention and Summons

Author's Note: Wow, it's been entirely too long since the last update, please forgive me ^.^; There has been sooo much going on: college, boyfriends, breakups, depression, friends who've hurt themselves on purpose, sick family members. Gah! Anyway, I've decided to put up two chapters this time and I've got the next chapters in the works.

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned HP, but sadly, I don't. It's probably better that way.

~*~Chapter 5~*~

"Yes, Miss Granger, this means that Voldemort will indeed have an unexpected connection to Harry through whatever contact you and Severus have. However, I do not believe there is any imminent danger; Severus is a highly skilled Occlumens."

Snape, who had been silent since finding out that he and Hermione had shared a dream, now looked up at Dumbledore, surprised. "Albus, you are speaking as if Granger and I were Brombleby and Grant. We are not in a relationship, nor do I intend on beginning a relationship with her."

Hermione looked over at Snape. She definitely agreed with him and said so. "Besides, V-Voldemort can't have a connection to Harry if Professor Snape and I don't have anything to do with each other, right? So why can't we just let it be?"

During the silence, Snape stood up and began pacing in front of Fawke's perch. The phoenix crooned softly and immediately the tension cleared a bit and Hermione breathed a little easier. Snape paused in front of Fawkes and stared thoughtfully at the bird a moment before he broke the silence.

"Because, Miss Granger, like it or no, to the rest of the school, we are in a relationship," He turned and, leaning on the mantle of the fireplace, drew on the warm of the fire in order to continue speaking. "Teachers and students will have heard of your stunt by now and will be drawing their own conclusions and I am sure there are several in my house that have already sent word to their Death Eater parents that one of Harry Potter's best friends kissed an agent of the Dark Lord."

"But that's easy to fix Severus," McGonagall did not seem to be comfortable with the thought of her prize student in this situation, "Miss Granger will tell everyone the truth about why she…er…did what she did."

"That will not stop the rumours, Minerva." Dumbledore said, "I am sure Voldemort already knows and is thinking of a way to use this against us right now."

Silence fell for a moment and Hermione was terrified. What would Voldemort do and what could the Order do about it?

"What will the Order do, Albus?" Snape was still facing the fire, but Hermione could see that he had been paying close attention. She looked closer and could see that he looked absolutely weary as though living two lives was finally taking its toll. She knew that whatever the Order did would put him in jeopardy of being discovered as a spy for them.

"The Order will do nothing, Severus." Dumbledore held up a hand as everyone tried to speak their disbelief. "What happens next is up to you and Miss Granger. The two of you need to talk it over, so may I suggest that Miss Granger's detention start immediately following this meeting? Oh, and I do not think Harry should know about anything we have discussed concerning him. At least, let us formulate a plan first." Dumbledore looked around at Hermione and her two professors, his eyes twinkling as he looked between Hermione and Snape.

McGonagall sighed and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder a moment before walking past Snape into the fire to her office.

"Your detention will begin in ten minutes, Granger, in the Potions classroom," Snape said just before he too tossed a handful of Floo Powder into the fire and walked into it, leaving Hermione with the Headmaster.

"What should I do, Professor?"

"You and Severus need to talk it over and do what you two believe is in the best interests of everyone involved. I trust that you will come up with a plan that the Order can use. This is not all bad, Miss Granger. If Voldemort has a connection to Harry, so too do we have a connection to Voldemort."

Hermione sighed and left. What am I going to do? What can I do to keep Voldemort from getting to Harry? What am I going to do about Snape?

"Hermione!" Ginny and Harry had been waiting next to the gargoyle for her and she had walked right by them, deep in thought. She stopped and waited for them to catch up, but didn't say anything. They walked in silence until they reached the dungeon corridor and Hermione finally spoke.

"I have detention in three minutes." She said, looking at her friends. "Please, don't say a word to anyone about why I kissed Snape. I'll deal with it later, ok?"

"What about Ron," Ginny asked. Hermione paused and took a breath.

"I'll deal with it later." She repeated.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and shrugged. Hermione headed down the corridor tot the Potions classroom. When she got to the room, Snape wasn't there, so she sat down at a table to wait for him, figuring that he was in his office. While she waited, Hermione thought. What could they do to keep Voldemort away from Harry or get information from him?

Several scenarios ran through her head, none of them pleasant. They could go along with rumour and pretend to be in a relationship, and then feed false information to Voldemort. Or they could say that Hermione had been under the Imperius Curse, but who would want to control her like that?

They could just tell the truth, but rumours would still fly and any Hogwarts student would be more apt to believe the rumour over the truth.

Hermione groaned and lay her head down on her arms. 'What are we going to do?'

"That will not help the situation." Snape closed his office door behind him and sat down at his desk. "And you are correct, even if we told the truth, we would likely not be believed."

Hermione raised her head and stared at him. How had he…?

"Were you not aware that you were speaking aloud, Granger? That would certainly explain why you always speak out in class." Snape sneered at her.

"No, I was not aware of that, Professor, but since you brought it up, what are we going to do?" Needing something to do, Hermione stood and went to the supply shelf, meaning to put it back into order after a day's worth of students' mess.

"I think it would be best to wait until we know for certain that the Dark Lord has heard of your stunt. And sit down! The supply shelf will wait."

Snape was silent for a moment, but when Hermione turned to repeat the question, he held his hand up for her to be silent. He had lifted his left sleeve and his Dark Mark was burning red.

"Professor…?

"Stay here, Granger, do not leave, do you understand me?" She nodded and looked up at him. She wasn't surprised by the weariness, but was by the fear. But then of course he would be afraid to meet with his master. He didn't know what would come of it. Hermione nodded again as he moved toward his office door and the fireplace.

"Be careful…"

~*~Snape~*~

The Dark Lord knew. How he had gotten the information so quickly, Severus had no idea, but he knew that what was coming would not be pleasant. As he Flooed to the safe point and Apparated to Malfoy's mansion, he wracked his brain for an explanation that would satisfy the Dark Lord. Nothing.

"Ah, S-sseverusss. There you are. I have heard an interessting rumour conccerning you and one of Potter'sss friends. Care to explain?" The Dark Lord sat in front of Malfoy's fireplace, Nagini at his feet. He never turned to face Severus, but the Potions Master could feel the curious anger coming from the overstuffed armchair. A thin, pale arm motioned for Severus to come closer, so he did.

"Well, S-sseveruss?"

"My lord, forgive me, but may I ask what you have heard?" That's it, try to stall, think of something, Severus thought, all the while trying to keep these thoughts buried so that the Dark Lord would not see. A hiss sounded from the chair next to him and Nagini untwisted herself to slither around so that her eyes were on a level with Severus' and he refrained from taking a step back.

"I have heard, from reliable sssourcess, that Potter's Mudblood friend, Granger, iss it? That sshe kisssed you. Isss thisss true?"

"Yes, my lord. That is true…"

"Excellent!"

"My lord?" Severus knew what Dark Lord would say next, but even as the words formed, he couldn't make his denial take sound.

"Yess, thiss iss usseful. Use thiss, S-severuss, use this to get insside information from the girl. Sshe will know what Potter intendss to do."

"Sire, how do I…"

Finally the creature in the chair turned toward him and Severus couldn't help a flinch. None of the Death Eaters could handle seeing what their Master had become. Red eyes glared at him and the snake in front of Severus hissed her anger.

"I do not care if you have to make the Mudblood think you love her, just DO IT!" With a wave of his Master's hand, Severus found himself outside of the mansion, staring at the gates. Damn, he thought, but at least I know what to do now. He Apparated to Hogsmeade, and then Flooed from the Hog's Head to his office. He steeled himself for the reaction he was sure to get from Granger and stepped into the classroom.


End file.
